Baby, Look at Me Now!
by yooniqueen
Summary: AU/ HBD Uchiha Sasuke/ Terjangkit virus blossom membuat Sasuke kecanduan obat semacan Sakura. Tugas Sakura cukup gampang hanya untuk dilihatnya dan balas melihatnya. Namun waktu yang tidak tepat cukup membuat Sasuke kesulitan./ "Sa-sakuke-kun, kau tau ini salah kan?"/ "Kurasa ... aku suka ceri. Aku suka ceri dan tomat."/ For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri./ RRnC.


"Sakura-_chan_, cobalah yang satu ini!"

Seorang lelaki—_**sepertinya sih tunanganmu**_—menarik tangan kirimu yang kemudian memasukan sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan berlian di jari manismu.

Kamu memang tidak menolak. Namun dalam hati kamu jelas berontak. Terlihat dari raut wajahmu yang sama sekali tidak ada _mood_ untuk menanggapi segala apa yang tunanganmu omongkan.

Raut wajah itu sama sekali tidak berubah sampai kamu mencoba cincin kelima yang dipilihkan tunanganmu. Sesekali kamu hanya mengulum senyum mencoba mengimbangi sang tunangan yang tertawa entah karena apa—kamu tidak fokus untuk mengetahui alasannya (atau tidak tertarik?).

"... Benar tuan ini adalah cincin pertunangan terbaik yang kami miliki. Saya rasa warna batu yang senada dengan mata tunangan Anda benar-benar akan mengimbangi," seorang pelayan toko menjelaskan cicin ketujuh yang dipilih oleh tunanganmu, "juga, kalau anda mau, saya bisa ambilkan cincin pasangannya yang senada dengan warna mata anda." Lanjutnya ditutup dengan senyuman.

Sakura, kamu masih tidak fokus. _Emerald_-mu bahkan tidak lebih cemerlang dari batu cincin yang kini telah setengah jalan untuk melingkar di jari manismu. _Emerald_-mu menerawang jauh di luar pintu toko berharap bisa cepat melewati pintu tersebut. _Emerarld_-mu kosong ... benar-benar kosong sampai ... _emerald_-mu tiba-tiba membulat sempurna saat seseorang yang merupakan sumber ketidak-fokusanmu mulai mendekat...

... semakin dekat...

... lebih dekat...

... dekat...

—Oke! Ini terlalu dekat, pikirmu.

Kamu segera memalingkan wajah sesaat setelah sadar seseorang yang merupakan sumber ketidak-fokusanmu itu berada tepat di depan matamu. Kamu tau dengan sangat bahwa hati kecilmu ingin sekali melihat orang tersebut...

Namun keadaan berkehendak lain, Sakura.

Orang tersebut tidak menghiraukanmu yang sudah secara _implisit _mengusirnya. Alih-alih dia justru merampas tanganmu dari tunanganmu. Padahal tunanganmu baru saja selesai memakaikan cincin padamu—tampa kamu sadari, tentu saja.

"Sas-sasuke-_kun_...?" gumanmu hampir bersamaan dengan umpatan kesal tunanganmu yang membetak keras—

—"Hoi! _BAKA_!"

... Tampa menghiraukan satupun suara yang dia dengar. Sasuke-_kun_—begitu panggilanmu padanya (tidak sopan juga kalau memanggilnya Baka)—tetap melaksanakan aksinya membawa paksa dirimu keluar dari tempat memuakan ini. Membawamu cukup jauh. Cukup jauh untuk kalian bisa berduaan.

Tunanganmu itu _cengo_ di tempat. Entah ... apa karena dia tidak sempat atau memang dia tidak niat, bukannya mengejar lelaki yang menculikmu dia justru menghela napas cukup panjang, "Si _Baka_ Pantat Ayam itu menculik Sakura tepat di depan mataku. Dia sungguh jenius Uchiha yang tau bagaimana caranya menculik mempelai wanitanya lengkap beserta cincin pertunangan yang **belum dibayar**."

Sebenarnya calon tunanganmu itu ingin sekali melempar dengan keras kotak cincin yang dia pegang sejak tadi. Niatnya itu diurungkan karena menyadari seorang pelayan yang tengah menatapnya dengan cukup tajam. Cukup tajam untuk membuat calon tunanganmu itu salah tingkah. Membuat matanya melihat kesegala arah sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Pesan satu cincin lagi dengan manik _onyx_."

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfic _Ini Dipersembahkan oleh **yooniqueen**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Baby, Look at Me Now! © yooniqueen

_**WARNING: AU/ OoC (sengaja untuk Uchiha Sasuke)/ Pranikah.**_

**Spesial untuk Banjir TomatCeri!****  
**_**Fresh and Reddish like a CherryTomato! :D**_

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Jadi beginikah akhirnya, Sakura...

Selama hampir satu jam tampa sepatah kata pun, kamu dan Sasuke—ralat! Lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang terus-terusan menatapmu dari tadi.

Jadi Sasuke membawamu ke kamar hotel hanya untuk ini? Bukan, bukannya kamu berpikir yang iya-iya—hmm ... sebenarnya iya sih, tadi memang kamu sempat berpikir yang seperti itu setelah melihat tempat tujuan kalian. Wajar dong!

Tapi hal seperti ini? Kamu sungguh tidak habis pikir.

Kamu duduk di pinggir ranjang _queen size_ sedangkan sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada tepat di hadapanmu. Jika saja kamu tidak menghadap ke arah lain mungkin kalian sudah saling tatap sejak tadi.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menopang dagu dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja di bawahnya. Matanya menatap intens padamu. Kamu bisa merasakannya meskipun kamu tidak melihatnya.

Kamu terus-terusan mencoba menghindar dari tatapannya. Melihat dinding sebelah kiri. Melihat dinding sebelah kanan. Melihat jendela. Melihat atap. Melihat kearah manapun asalkan tidak ada rambut pelawan grafitasi mirip pantat ayam yang bisa kamu lihat.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura!" itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sebuah perintah untukmu. "Aku tidak membawamu hanya untuk melihat rambut _pink-_gulali itu...," semakin banyak kata yang diucapkan Sasuke, "atau hanya untuk melihat seluet kilatan _emerald_ yang anehnya justru membuatku semakin penasaran...," belum ada tanda Uchiha yang terkenal pelit bicara ini akan menghentikan perkataannya.

Uchiha Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sempurna, "Aku tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan melihat rambut _pink_-mu yang baru aku sadari semakin panjang itu menari ke kanan," kedua tangannya berayun ke kanan diikuti gerakan kepala yang sedikit rebah ke kanan, "... kemudian ke kiri...," seiring perkataannya kedua tangannya pun ikut berayun ke kiri begitu pula kepala dan badannya , "hanya karena angin menerpanya," dan diakhiri dengan melipat keduanya di depan dada.

Kamu segera melirik jendela terdekat—dan satu-satunya. Kamu baru sadar bahwa jendela itu memang terbuka. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga tanganmu merapikan kembali rambutmu. Kamu ingin mengikatnya untuk menghentikan segala fantasi gila yang dialami oleh kawan sejak kecilmu itu—sayang kamu tidak membawa karet. Akhirnya kamu memilih untuk membawa rambutmu ke samping dan memeganginya.

Posisimu tidak berubah, tetap tidak berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun beberapa saat kemudian kamu mendengar kembali suara bariton milik pemuda itu.

"Hah! Aku pasti sudah terjangkit virus _blossom_. Sekarang bahkan hanya dengan melihat garis yang membentuk jidat lebarmu aku sudah terpesona,"

Kamu tau apa yang di maksud Uchiha bungsu itu. Mengingat dia hanya bisa melihat wajahmu dari samping.

"lekuk hidungmu—dan oh! Bibir itu! Aku baru sadar itu sangat _sexy_ kalau dilihat dari samping," sontak kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu mendengar perkataan semacam itu. "Jangan begitu Sakura! Kau bermaksud menggodaku, eh?"

Kamu memang sering dibuat kesal oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan kata 'hn' yang merupakan _traed mark_-nya. Tapi _Kami-sama_ memang adil, bayangkan bila Uchiha Sasuke banyak bicara pada semua wanita. Akan ada berapa wanita yang meleleh karena perkataannya.

"Sakura, lihatlah aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

"Kemana sebenarnya Si _Baka_ Pantat Ayam itu membawa Sakura...?"

Lelaki yang tunangannya dipatok ayam ini baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu toko. Sedangkan tunangannya justru keluar dengan lekaki lain.

Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hanya ada gedung-gedung mencakar lagit di sana. Dilihat-lihat lagi hanya ada keramayan kota metropolitan. Sepertinya sekarang dia mulai bingung harus mulai mencari dua orang yang bergandengan tersebut dari mana.

Dia masih sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling tampa melangkah sedikitpun, "Sial! Aku lupa dimana memarkirkan mobil. Kenapa sekarang begitu banyak yang memakai mobil tampa atap sih...,"

Belum sempat dia mengangkat kakinya untuk melakukan perpindahan sebuah dering dari _smartphone_ miliknya kembali menghentikan aksinya.

_Trulululululut ... trulululululut..._

Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celananya. Kemudian dengan sekali ucap tombol yang berwarna hijau dia sudah bisa merasakan aura negatif dari sebrang telpon.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_," sapanya setengah gugup, "Sakura? Dia aman bersamaku. Iya. Hn, tenang saja. Lama? Tentu, tau sendiri Sakura itu cerewet. Siapa? Tidak! Tidak! hahah... hn, kami akan segera pulang," sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya, "Itu bagus juga. Kau coba dulu. Nanti aku menyusul," mendekatkan kembali ponselnya, "Sudah dulu, kami sibuk."

Tampa mendengar persetujuan dari orang di sebrang telpon lelaki itu segera mengusap tombol merah sebagai tanda memutuskan telekomonukasi mereka.

"Baiklah ... mulai dengan bertanya pada orang sekitar."

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu mulai bangkit ketika mendengar suara '_srek_!' yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah meja. Entah kenapa kamu sangat yakin jika oknum yang menimbulkan suara tersebut adalah Sasuke. Otakmu daoat mengasusikan jika Sasuke juga mulai bangkit sekarang. Entah fantasi apa lagi yang dibuat oleh indra pendengaranmu sehingga sekarang kau bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahmu.

Sekarang giliran indra perasamu yang memberi sinyal padamu bahwa ada yang meraba tengkukmu.

"Sa-sakuke-_kun_, kau tau ini salah kan?" ujarmu mencoba menyadarkan sang oknum yang memberikan semua sensasi aneh ini padamu.

Kamu tahu Sasuke tidak sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Melainkan dia benar-benar menulikan indra pendengarannya untukmu, "Hemmm," gumannya sambil menghirup aroma yang menempel di rambutmu. "Shampo apa yang kau pakai?" tanyanya tepat dibelakang telingamu. Membuat setiap hembusan napas yang ditimbulkannya mampu menggelitikmu sampai ke perut.

"Shampo yang sama sepertimu, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Aku tau," jawabnya menggantung. Meninbulkan efek hembusan napas yang keluar dari hidungnya menerpa setiap titip tersensitif di belakang telingamu. "Aroma apa maksudku."

"Ceri."

"Kurasa ... aku suka ceri. Aku suka ceri dan tomat."

Sasuke menurunkan rabaannya(?) menyusuri pundakmu dibawa turun melalui tangan halusmu sampai dia berhasil melingkar di pinggang rampingmu.

Merasakan semua sentuhan itu telah berakhir, kini kamu sadar posisimu dan Sasuke seperti apa. Sontak kamu kaget dan melepaskan pegangan Sasuke, "Kyaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_ kita belum boleh melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya menginginkan kamu melihat kepadaku~"

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

Lelaki yang perasaannya senada dengan rambutnya ini terus melangkahkan kakinya tampa arah. Salahkan kebodohannya yang meninggalakan mobilnya diparkiran dan memilih untuk bertanya pada orang sekitar. Sialnya lagi sudah dua orang (sekitar) dengan perawakan hampir sama dia tanyai justru membuatnya semakin kehilangan arah dan jejak.

"_Arrrggghhh_!" erangnya frustasi diiringi tendangan pada sebuah kaleng yang tak berdosa.

_Duak_!

"Apalagi sekarang...?" dia sadar—sangat sadar malah kalau kalengnya tersebut mengenai kepala seseorang.

Maunya sih terlihat sopan dengan menghampiri orang malang tersebut untuk meminta maaf. Namun setelah semakin dekat dengan sang objek tiba-tiba dia mengurungkan niatannya, "Pura-pura tidak lihat saja dan pergi. Ingat! Jangan berurusan lagi dengan pria bertindik banyak," gumannya pada diri sendiri.

"Tunggu tuan!"

_Hell_! Langkahnya pun berhenti seketika.

"Hm," gumannya pelan dengan muka datar. Berusaha keras menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kaleng ini milik anda?" ucap pria berambut _orange_ dengan wajah yang tidak kalah datar.

"Bukan!" jawabnya _innocent_.

"Tapi Anda tadi menghampiri saya dengan ekspresi menyesal. Saya kira anda akan meminta maaf,"

Memutar otak sejenak, "Tadi ... saya hanya ingin bertanya pada anda. Karena anda sedang sibuk dengan kepala anda, jadi saya mengurungkan niat saya."

Pria ini telah selesai mengusap kepalanya yang tadi terasa (sangat) sakit, "Silahkan bertanya."

_Oh my Kami-sama..._

Ingin sekali lelaki yang ditinggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura ini mengacak rambutnya jika saja dia tidak perlu menjaga _image_.

"Apakah kau melihat pemuda emo dan gadis _blossom_ lewat sini? Dongker dan pink yang berjalan beriringan?"

"Ah~ gadis beraroma ceri dan pemuda beraroma tomat!" ucap pria ini lantang sambil menjentikan jarinya, "Aku sempat memerhatikan gadisnya, terutama cincin bertahtakan _emerald_ yang dia kenakan, cincin yang cantik memang cocok dipakai oleh gadis yang cantik,"

"Mereka pergi ke arah mana?" tanya lelaki ini cepat.

"Ke sebuah hotel di belakang gang," tunjuknya memberikan arah.

"Hotel?"

... dan dibalas anggukan mantap.

"_Arigatou gonzaimasu_, Tuan...?"

"Nagato. Namaku Nagato."

"Hm. _Arigatou gonzaimasu_, Tuan Nagato."

Menggunakan langkah seribu—setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada tuan Nagato—lekaki ini segera menuju ke sebuah hotel bintang lima.

'Jadi namanya Nagato. Aku pikir namanya Pein lagi.' Pikirnya diperjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

Kamu kini terpaksa berjongkok di pojokan. Hanya sebuah pertemuan tembok yang kini kamu lihat. Sasuke? Kamu yakin dia berada di belakangmu sekarang. Karena jelas kamu melihat bayangan tubuhnya tepat di depan tembok tempat kamu berjongkok.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu berjongkok begitu, Sakura?" suara baroton itu terdengar kembali setelah hampir lima belas menit kamu tidak mendengarnya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit pula kamu bertahan dengan posisimu sekarang.

"Sampai kau berhenti melihatku dan memintaku melihatmu," jawabmu (sok) ketus. Padahal jelas kamu sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan segala godaan yang Sasuke lancarkan.

"Tch! Kau harus tau aku membutuhkan obatku sekarang." Kau melihat bayangan Sasuke bergerak. Sepertinya dia sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada bidangnya.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku membutuhkan obat karena ... saat aku bangun tidur, aku membuka mata dan melihat atap di kamarku, anehnya bukan cat berwarna putih yang kulihat melainkan wajahmu. Saat sarapan, nasih putih yang kulihat berubah jadi wajahmu. Saat minum air putih yang kulihat juga wajahmu. Awalnya kupikir halusinasi tersebut karena aku melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih tapi ternyata ketika aku mendengarkan lagu yang kudengar justru namamu, Sakura."

Sakura, kenapa kau diam? Apa mungkin ... kamu tertegun? Karena semua yang dikatakan Sasuke kamu juga mengalami hal yang serupa.

"Sakura, kalau kamu terus berjongkok seperti itu, ambeyenmu bisa kambuh."

Sasuke membuatmu berdiri dengan paksa. Dia terus berusaha membalikan badanmu dan ingin melihat wajahmu.

"Menyerahlah, Sakura! Kita sudah terlanjur basah,"

"Jangan, Sasuk—"

—"Sasuke-_BAKA_!" Seorang lelaki menerobos pintu secara paksa dan menghampiri kalian. "Aku tau..."

—BUAGH!

Kamu tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan lelaki yang memberikanmu cincin _emerald_ di jari manismu karena bunyi 'buagh' yang cukup keras. Kamu kaget! Sontak kamu melihat Sasuke yang _notabene_ sebagai sasaran utama. Sasuke hanya terbelalak kaget tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda dia terluka.

matamu ikut terbelalak—

"... tapi tidak berarti dia adalah wanita yang bisa kau perlakukan begini di hotel...," Lelaki itu menarik tangannya dari tembok karena mulai terasa _nyut-nyutan_...

—"Sa-sas-sasori-_niichan_...?" "Kakak ipar?" seru kalian berdua berbarengan.

"... terlebih dia adalah adikku." Lanjut kakak laki-lakimu.

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang kini gantian duduk di tepi rangjang _queen size_ hanya memerhatikanmu yang sedang membalut tangan kakakmu menggunakan perban.

Setelahnya...

Kakakmu merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa dan melihat tangan kanannya yang telah selesai diperban. Dia menatapmu dan Sasuke bergantian, "Labil sekali." Komentarnya singkat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersabar sedikit lagi. Bodohnya aku justru ikut terlibat dalam hubungan labil seperti ini. Aku bahkan memilihkan cincin untuk kalian. Tidak kah kalian seharusnya berterimakasih padaku?" Sasori mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada...,"

Ucapan Sasuke itu terpotong oleh bungi dering _smartphone_ milik kakakmu—

_Trulululululut ... trulululululut..._

Kakakmu mengangkat telpon tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia tau pasti siapa yang akan menelponnya. "_Moshi-moshi, ne, Baachan_," ucap Sasori dengan _smartphone_ berada di telinga kanannya.

Kemudian terdengar suara dari sebrang sana, "Aku menggunakan _video call_ bukan untuk melihat warna hitam,"

Kakakmu terlihat kaget kemudian segara memposisikan _smartphone_ di posisi yang strategis.

"Spiker, _please_," ucapmu pada kakakmu.

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi wajahmu dan kakakmu yang tiba-tiba berubah. Akhirnya otak jenius Uchihanya berfungsi kembali. Setelah mengetahui siapa penelpon tadi, Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati kalian.

"Jadi, mana Sakura?" tanya orang di sebrang sana.

"Dia aman bersamaku,"

Kakakmu itu memberikan sinyal agar Sasuke menjauh darimu. Sasuke memang menjauhimu beberapa langkah. Namun ketika kakakmu memposisikan _smartphone_-nya ke arahmu dia segera mendekat kembali padamu dan bukan hanya itu, dengan hanya tangan kirinya dia memelukmu.

Hal itu membuat seorang yang berada dalam _video call_ tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke ... dan _**calon**_ Uchiha Sakura, kenapa kalian bisa...?" pertanyaan nenekmu menggantung, "Ah! _Baachan_ baru sadar kalau ini tidak terlihat seperti toko perhiasan...," kata berikutnya justru semakin menggantung.

"Karena ini kamar hotel." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan santai.

"... apa yang kalian—"

"Hanya bertemu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke.

"Bertemu? Kalian tidak bisa bertemu karena kalian sedang **_DIPINGIT_**!" nada suara nenek Chiyomu semakin meninggi.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju. Aku tidak mau menjalankan tradisi yang membuatku semakin kecanduan pada cucu anda." Jelas Sasuke. Dia semakin mempererat pelukan padamu.

"Apa yang—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Saku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan tetap menjalankan tradisi pingit seperti yang _Baachan_ harapkan, iya kan?"

Kamu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harapan.

Cukup! Merasa tidak ada tanggapan kamu pun menginjak kaki calon suamimu.

"Baiklah... Asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan obatku tepat waktu," Sasuke akhirnya mengiyakan meskipun setelahnya dia mengerling penuh arti padamu.

"Karena kalian sudah melanggar. Kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman tambahan..."

"Eeehhh~"

"Pernikahan kalian diundur dan kalian akan menjalankan pingit kembali selama satu minggu kedepan."

Kemudian layar _thouchscreen_ tersebut berubah kembali menjadi _wallpaper_ barbie diiringi bunyi '_tuuuttt ... tuuut ... tut'._

"APA?!"

Kamu dan Sasuke saling pandang.

Sasori yang sudah mendapat firasat yang tidak mengenakan memilih meninggalkan kalian untuk mengurusi urusan pribadi masing-masing.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Gara-gara kamu sih."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku, Sakura? Salahkan pingit itu!"

"Hah! Memangnya siapa yang menculikku dan memakasa untuk bertemu? Apa si Pingit?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau begitu saja kuculik?!"

"Aku sih, tapi Sasuke—"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..."

"_Arrrggghhh_! Kemana kamu yang cerewet seperti tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

V96 # 60V

Tamat dengan gajenya xD /plok.

Ide awalnya ini mau nge-_hurt/comfort_ entah kenapa jadi misteri/roman/humor gagal begini /_headbang_.

Ada yang belum mengerti? Duh! Gimana yah Elsh juga bingung jelasinnya /duak. Jadi kunci dari cerita ini ya karena SasuSaku lagi dipingit. Tau kan kalau dipingit itu berarti calon mempelay pria dan calon mempelay wanita tidak boleh bertemu sampai hari pernikahan mereka.

_Aniway_, buka lapak dikit. Ada yang tertarik dengan _hidden scene_ di _fic_ ini? Versinya Sasori yang nyariin SasuSaku?

Ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Elsh butuh banget kesan sekalian kritik dari kalian untuk fic ini. Kritik yang pedas juga Elsh terima. Jadi jangan takut :D Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Senin, 22 Juli 2013/ 13:46/ Bali.

Published, July 23th/ Otanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Sasuke :D


End file.
